


Sublime

by Katieanna15



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Neil Josten is a Mess, subby Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieanna15/pseuds/Katieanna15
Summary: Neil swings for three things, Andrew, Kevin, and Exy.Neil gets a hard-on watching his boyfriends
Relationships: Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these three, let me know what you think of the characterizations.

The first time takes Neil by surprise. He and Kevin have once again dragged Andrew to the foxhole court in the middle of the night to watch them run themselves ragged. Tonight Kevin is again running them through raven drills while Andrew watches them both from his goal. At one point, When Neil once again fails to meet the ex-raven’s insane standards, Kevin finally snaps.

“You have to focus Neil!” Keven yells as he storms over to Neil. He tangles his fingers in Neil’s helmet, a habit he picked up from Andrew, pulling Neil slightly off-balance towards him.

“You can’t start slacking off now just cause we won last year.” Kevin’s breath fans down over Neil’s face from where he towers almost a foot above him.

“Do you think the ravens will slow down just cause Riko is dead? Do you think Jeramy is just gonna hand us another win?”

Neil shakes his head as much as he can with Kevin’s fingers still in his face mask. He is flushed and panting from the workout.

Kevin growls and pushes Neil back and goes for the ball at Neil’s feet.

“Watch.” He spits out.

Kevin sets up the drill again and executes it perfectly, finishing by slamming the ball home past an indifferent Andrew. As the goal lights up red Neil realizes his breathing hasn’t slowed. As Kevin shoves the ball into his chest Neil realizes he’s hard; and from the smirk settled across his goalkeepers face, Andrew realizes as well.

\----

The second time it happens they aren’t alone. The foxes are in the gym, training, which means Neil spending as much time on the treadmill as he can before Wymack starts yelling at him to train something else or go join cross country.

He’s comfortably in a rhythm when he makes the mistake of glancing over towards the weights. Kevin is spotting Andrew as he bench presses what must be at least Neil’s body weight. Neil watches, captivated, as Andrew lowers the bar to his chest, arms bulging out obscenely. He pushes the bar back up and Neil spots a drop of sweat clinging to his jaw. Neil tracks the droplet as it slides down Andrews’s neck and

THWACK

Neil stumbles and hits his chest on the treadmill as he loses his footing and lands on the floor. Alison cackles from the machine next to him.

“Neil!” Wymack shouts. “Are you planning to let the treadmill go a round with you as well?”

“No Coach!” Neil calls back trying to get himself under control.

“Then get back to work! Preferably on something other than training for cross country!”

Neil takes a moment to try and will his boner back down. He glances toward Andrew and Kevin. Andrew glares back at him, bringing his hard-on back anew.

“Today Josten!”

—-

The third time it happens they are back on the exy court for nighttime practice. Andrew has lobbed the ball far up the court, sending both Kevin and Neil sprinting after it. Just as Neil is catching the ball (he is still the fastest player in D1 exy) Kevin checks have hard into the plexiglass. Neil drops his racket and lets out a breathy moan, trapped between the wall and Kevin.

Kevin narrows his eyes at him. Neil flushes down to his chest dropping his gaze to Kevin’s shoulders. Kevin fits his thigh in between Neil’s, forcing another moan from his throat, hitching him up so Neil is forced to stand on his tippy toes.

“Is this what you wanted, honey?” Kevin whispers in his ear, grabbing his hips and causing Neil to let out a needy whimper. “Wanted to be touched, wanted attention.”

“Yes,” Neil chokes out. “Need you guys so bad.”

“Well,” Andrew appears beside Kevin. “Looks like our junkie has finally broken.” He reaches over Kevin’s arm to card his fingers through Neil’s hair, nails scratching over his scalp. “Did you really think we wouldn’t notice practically drooling over us?” Andrew’s voice is the perfect mix of condescending and caring to send Neil spinning.

“Andrew” Neil whimpers. “Want you guys so bad.”

“Well,” Andrew says, stepping back and taking Kevin with him, “At least some good has come from you two’s stickball obsession”

Kevin lets out an indignant huff at Andrews’s words and looks like he might say more, but Andrew quickly hushes him.

“On your knees, Junkie,” he tells Neil.

Neil crashes to his knees hard.

“Careful.” Andrew reprimands him.

“Sorry.” Neil says

Andrews stalks around behind Neil, and Neil feels his had return to his hair and Neil lets his eyes slide closed. although he’ll never admit it, ever since he let Allison near his head Andrew has been obsessed with Neil’s hair. Neil secretly loves it.

“Neil,” Andrew says in that calm unaffected way of his, “I want you to suck Kevin off, yes or no?”

“Yes, yes. “Neil breathes.

“Good,” Andrew replies, his hand never leaving Neil’s hair, his nails working over Neil’s scalp.

He hears the sound of gym shorts hitting the ground and Kevin stepping forward. He opens his eyes when he feels a hand on his cheek. Kevin is looking down at him that that small smile he wears whenever he is particularly proud of Neil. Usually when he scores a particularly good goal. Kevin’s thumb brushes across Neil’s lips in a question. In reply, Neil takes the thumb in his mouth, suckling like he would the head of Kevin’s cock.

Kevin breathes out and uses his thumb to pull Neil’s lip down, drawing his jaw open. Neil looks up at him and smiles as Kevin replaces his thumb with his cock. Neil closes his eyes as Kevin’s dick touches his lips. Just like with his thumb, Neil starts by suckling on the head, using his hands to coax Kevin the rest of the way to hardness. As soon as Kevin’s cock has reached full hardness Neil sinks down, taking pride in the way he can now touch his nose to the wiry curls at the base of Kevin’s dick.

Neil hears Kevin swear as he starts bobbing his head, using his tongue to drag up the underside along the prominent vein the ran Kevin’s cock. Neil feels Andrews hand leave his hair, but before he can be disappointed he hears him drop down behind him and feels Andrews strong, protective hands at his waist.

“Is this ok?” Andrew whispers in Neil’s ear.

Neil lets his head fall back on Andrews shoulder, stripping Kevin’s cock with his hand.

Andrew pinches Neil’s side. “Neil.” He says.

“Yes, this is ok Andrew. “ Neil gasps, “this is great.”

Andrews hands slide up under Neil’s Jersey. “I didn’t say you could stop. Make our dear Kevin come and you’ll get all the attention you need, baby boy.”

Neil fits his mouth back over Kevin’s cock with renewed vigor. It’s sloppy and wet, and, from the sounds Kevin’s making, it’s working.

“Shit Neil,” Kevin moans, “So fucking good sweetheart, could fuck you’re mouth all night.”

His words make Neil moan around Kevin’s cock, pulling a matching groan from him. As Neil brings Kevin closer and closer to the edge, Andrew’s hands start creeping up his abdomen. Andrew’s fingers find Neil’s nipple and with a twist of His fingers Neil is screaming and Kevin is coming down his throat.

Neil suckles Kevin’s cock till he pushes him back into Andrews chest. Andrews hands wrap around Neil, fingers splaying out over his stomach, ignoring his still hard cock. Kevin sinks down against the court wall, panting.

“Shit, darling.” Is all he says as he opens his arms, beckoning for Neil to come to him.

Andrew pushes Neil towards Kevin, and Neil goes, crawling into Kevin’s lap. Kevin snaps the band of Neil’s shorts against his skin.

“Can I take these off, baby?” He asks

“Yes,” Neil breathes. Kevin slips his fingers into Neil’s waistband, sliding his shorts and underwear down his runners’ thighs, hands rubbing down his legs as he does.

Kevin arranges Neil how he wants him, straddling Kevin’s spread legs so his ass is suspended between Kevin’s thighs and his cock is trapped between their stomachs. Andrew crawls up behind Neil, hand slipping up and tapping at his lips. Neil opened his lips and pulled Andrew’s fingers in. It was moments like these where Kevin and Andrew seemed to know exactly what he needs without talking that makes Neil wonder if they are telepathic. Andrew removes his fingers from Neil’s mouth and uses his slick middle finger to tap at Neil’s hole.

“I’m going to finger you and you’re going to come without anyone touching your little cock, yes or no, baby boy?” Andrew asks

“Yes, Andrew.”

Neil moans as Andrew sinks his finger into him. He grips Kevin’s neck and Kevin runs soothing hands down his back.

“So pretty, darling.” Kevin coos. “So pretty for us baby, all for us, right honey?”

“All yours.” Neil sobs as Andrew fucks him with his finger. “All yours.”

“That’s right, baby boy, you’re ours,” Andrew says, sinking a second finger into Neil.

Andrew curved his fingers, fucking into Neil’s prostate. Tears prick at Neil’s eyes as he cries out in pleasure; Andrew is relentlessly massaging Neil’s prostate, and as he pushes a third finger in Neil thinks he might just go crazy.

Kevin reaches back and holds Neil open for Andrew, watching Andrew’s fingers disappear inside Neil.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” Kevin asks as he rubs a finger over Neil’s abuses rim.

“Yes, Kev, Andrew, ‘m so close.” Neil sobs.

Kevin sinks his finger in alongside Andrews.

“Come, baby boy,” Andrew says.

Neil explodes. White-hot pleasure runs through him as Kevin and Andrew fuck him through his orgasm. Neil thinks he’s crying, but he doesn’t care. Pleasure rolls through him, leaving him fucked out and tired. Kevin and Andrew remove their fingers and Neil collapse back into Andrew’s strong, steady chest.

Kevin rubs circles on his sides as Neil comes back to reality.

“So good, honey.” He murmurs. “So perfect.”

Neil smiles, his heart filled with emotion for the men holding him. Andrew let them sit for a couple of minutes before sliding his hands under Neil and picking him up. Neil grinned at his inadvertent show of strength and nuzzled into Andrew’s chest. Suddenly Neil sat up worried.

“Andrew,” he says, “you didn’t come.”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Shh, Junkie.”


End file.
